


No Rest For The Wicked

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Be The Seadweller Lowblood, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Vriska's point of view, nobody cares about her - so why be nice?</p><p>(deliberate shifts in flow to signify mood swings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

There 8n’t no rest for the wicked  
And there’s sure no peace without hope.  
I don’t care what any prick said;  
I don’t see a reason to mope!

There can’t be a win without loss  
You can’t move ahead without pain.  
As long as I can dou8le cross  
I’ll steal all that I can attain!

There 8n’t no trust for a liar  
And there’s sure no love for the lame.  
I’ve 8uilt my own funeral pyre,  
8ut at least I’ve never felt shame!

Everyone laughs at a loser.  
I play my cards close to the chest.  
Maybe I’m just an a8user!  
At least at a8using I’m 8est!

There 8n’t no tears for the 8roken  
And there’s sure no friends for the lost!  
Every lie’s meant to 8e spoken  
And everything comes with a cost.

Everyone’s a hypocrite here.  
Why shouldn’t I em8race my life?  
I don’t have hope so I can’t fear,  
Come at me, sis, and start the strife.

There 8n’t no rest for the wicked  
And there’s sure no peace without hope.  
I don’t care what any prick said;  
I don’t see a reason to mope!

There 8n’t no r8st for the hope filled,  
And there’s sure no peace f8r the kind!  
I don’t m8ch care if I get killed  
I’m alre8dy f8cking resign8d!!!!!!!!


End file.
